


Paying Attention

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Middles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Attention

He’s somewhere in the middle of building up courage to accept how deep his feelings may go when the younger man approaches him.

“Jack?”

“Now’s not the time mate,” he prides himself on that tone of voice. The one which carries a certain level of authority you have no choice but to obey.

“But Jack…” Apparently the boy wasn’t getting the message clearly today.

“Will!” He snaps in his best impression of irritation. “I’ve no patience for your blabbering! Go… fix something or whatever.” Sounded good and Captain-y to him. Possibly even more coherent then his usual self.

“This may well be important,” Will continues to press and Jack wonders why he think he may have feelings for this incessant nag.

“Turner, the only thing liable to raise me from this spot is eminent death or if someone’s attacking the ship,” Jack figures spelling it out as clearly as possible may help the boy.

“Okay,” William nods and takes a step back before tilting his head to the side and leaning dangerously close, “I just thought you’d like to know Gibbs is dumping barrels of rum overboard on account of it slowing us down.”

Jack is up in a flash and is in the middle of cursing at Gibbs quite thoroughly when he knows he loves William Turner. And that’s okay.


End file.
